The Things In Life 2
by makemewrite57
Summary: Rebecca's back at Kadic one year later ready for every up and down this year brings. More live, allies, enemy's. YOU SHOULD READ 'THE THINGS IN LIFE' TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON AT SOME PARTS. BUT YOU DONT NEED TO BECAUSE IT IS EXPLAINED. Yumi X Ulrich Aelita X Jeremie Odd X OC And some love triangle stuff OC X OC X OC
1. Chapter 1: Return To Kadic

**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ 'THE THINGS IN LIFE' YOU WILL DEFIANTLY NOT BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND SOME OF WHAT IS GOING ON! I SUGGEST GOING AND AND QUICKLY READING IT BEFORE READING THIS! ITS 21 CHAPTERS BUT I FIXED ALL THE MISTAKES I NOTICED WITH IT AND I CHANGED IT SO NOW ITS 100% IMPROVED.**

**Hey guys! So I know I had just gotten back into the writing some of my other story, and then I left for a little bit again. I'm so super duper sorry I hope everybody doesn't hate me cause where I was for the summer there was no wifi. I'm surprised I didn't die from lack of communication to the rest of the world. But yea. Anyway this is I guess a sequel to 'The things in life' hence the name being 'the things in life 2'. It continues 1 year after Chase left and Rebecca's accepted the fact that she's a witch and she has also accepted the fact that XANA has had it out for her since the day she was born and if that means Using Rebecca's bedtime friend when they were younger to get to her then so be it. Soooo yea anyway,**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT BY ANY MEANS OWN CODE LYOKO. BUT I DO OWN DEREK, REBECCA, DREW AND ANY NEW OC'S TO COME INTO THE STORY!**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Rebecca's P.O.V<p>

Its been a whole year since Chase left, since me and Derek came to the renowned french school, Kadic. A whole year since Drew came back into my life and a whole year since I found out I'm a witch. Everything's different this year. So much has changed since last year. Luckily for the better. I think about Chase everyday. Jeremie tried to figure something out over the summer so me and Chase can contact each other, but the likelyness of him finding something and us being able to contact each other is one to nothing From what I last heard from Jeremie. I also think about what Chase told me. It's something that I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it. What he said made me happy. But at the same time made me worry. As long as I keep him and all of my friends in mind I think I'll be ok.

The summer after last school year nothing happened surprisingly. I guess XANA wanted a summer break to. Cause we all were able to go on vacation. Me to Florida, Derek to South Carolina, Yumi to japan, Ulrich to Germany, Odd to Italy, and Jeremie and Aelita to Jeremies grandparents house in Switzerland. The summer was probably the first time in forever that Ive actually felt semi-normal. Even though I will never be truly normal again. But anyway, the summers over. Schools starting again. Which also means XANA attacks will start again.

I walked into Kadic with my new schedule in my hand, a duffle bag and a suitcase full of my new clothes from the summer and I make my way to my room. The rooms are the same as last year for everyone and then new kids are assigned rooms. Once im settled back into my room I walk to all of my friends rooms to see if any of them are there.I look in all of there rooms and guess what. I'm the first one of my friends here.

I sit on a bench in the front of Kadic on my phone and just pass the time playing Temple run and Pokémon hacks. I probably sit for ten minutes before Derek comes through the gate thingy of Kadic. After what happened last year me and Derek are cool again. we realized we were just being childish and we got over it all. Once he comes and sits next to me we literally wait like two freaking hours before Jeremie and Aelita show up and another freaking four hours before Yumi, Ulrich and Odd arrive. By the time they arrive Derek, Aelita , Jeremie and myself are waiting in odd and Ulrich's room. When we all get settled in we catch up on what's been going on in our life's. Ulrich tells us about the summer soccer team he was on in Germany. Odd about how he one eating contest, SIX eating contest. Yumi basically just relaxed. Jeremie and Aelita made there own computer programs and tried to help me connect with Chase although it didn't work. They still tried though. Derek went to myrtle beach. And me I went to Disney basically and went to a pool.

{ The Next Day}

After we all finished talking last night. We all went to sleep cause we knew it was gonna be a long day, I mean school starts again. this year me and Derek have all the same classes again. Ulrich and Yumi have the same classes and share 1st,3rd,5th and 6th (lunch) period with me and Derek. Jeremie and Aelita have all the same classes and share 2nd,4th and 6th(lunch) with me and Derek. And Odd has 6th(lunch),7th, 8th and 9th with me and Derek. We go to all of our classes and it's a fairly uneventful day. That is until lunch.

We all walk into the lunch room already tired, annoyed and hungry from the annoying day at school when Jeremies computer beeps the signal of a XANA attack and we run out of the lunch room we make it all the way to the manhole when Two XANA controlled police men step in me and Derek's way. We tell Jeremie ,Aelita,Ulrich and Yumi To run ahead and deactivate the tower, they nod and run as fast as they possibly can.

Me and Derek start fighting the police men and we somehow end up away from each other and we continue fighting. The police men I'm fighting knocks me down and I end up on the floor up against a tree. I try to move but it's like im paralyzed or being held down. Just when I think it can't get any worse the police man. Pulls out a gun.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! Heheheh I'm a bitch. But yea I hope you liked the first chapter of 'The Things In Life 2' I'm trying much harder with this story I think than I did with my first story but yea, anyway end disclaimer time. I do not own code Lyoko which is owned by moonscope. I do not own Chase who was mentioned in this chapter who is owned by I Heart Lyoko. But I do own Derek,Rebecca and Drew. So yea. <strong>

**BOO-BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: XANA's Back

**F YOU HAVE NOT READ 'THE THINGS IN LIFE' YOU WILL DEFIANTLY NOT BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND SOME OF WHAT IS GOING ON! I SUGGEST GOING AND AND QUICKLY READING IT BEFORE READING THIS! ITS 21 CHAPTERS BUT I FIXED ALL THE MISTAKES I NOTICED WITH IT AND I CHANGED IT SO NOW ITS 100% IMPROVED. OR AT LEAST FROM HOW IT WAS. **

**Hey guys! (Basically his is the same disclaimer and beginning thing as last chapter so you can skip it if you want) So I know I had just gotten back into the writing some of my other story, and then I left for a little bit again. I'm so super duper sorry I hope everybody doesn't hate me cause where I was for the summer there was no wifi. I'm surprised I didn't die from lack of communication to the rest of the world. But yea. Anyway this is I guess a sequel to 'The things in life' hence the name being 'the things in life 2'. It continues 1 year after Chase left and Rebecca's accepted the fact that she's a witch and she has also accepted the fact that XANA has had it out for her since the day she was born and if that means Using Rebecca's bedtime friend when they were younger to get to her then so be it. Soooo yea anyway,**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT BY ANY MEANS OWN CODE LYOKO. BUT I DO OWN DEREK, REBECCA, DREW AND ANY NEW OC'S TO COME INTO THE STORY! AND I DO NOT OWN CHASE (MENTIONED IN THE STORY) WHO IS OWNED BY I HEART LYOKO. **

**BUT YEA, ANYWAY,**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Rebecca's P.O.V<p>

{ continued from where the first chapter left off }

Me and Derek start fighting the police men and we somehow end up away from each other and we continue fighting. The police men I'm fighting knocks me down and I end up on the floor up against a tree. I try to move but it's like im paralyzed or being held down. Just when I think it can't get any worse the police man. Pulls out a gun.

I try and use all of my strength to move any muscle in my body and help me fight. But I can't. The XANA controlled police men cocks his gun and points it to my head. It reminds me of the first time I met Chase in Lyoko and he pointed his gun to my head, but this is much more real. And serious.

I see the police mans finger about to pull the trigger when out of no where Derek pushes down the police men and manages to knock him out. I still can't move and Derek come a picks me up he pulls something out of my arm and I'm able to talk again. Derek laughs "looks like the damsel in distress will always need my help and we only just got back to school." I try and laugh and say "I think that having a damsel in distress in our group makes our adventures more fun but I really don't know what happened, one minute I was fighting holding my own ground and the next I'm on the floor. What was I hit With cause right when you took it out I could talk again." I try and move my arms and legs without success. "I can't move yet but I can talk." Derek looks at me as he continues running to the factory " when he hit you he like strapped you with some stick thing that must have had something that paralyzed you, hence you not being able to move. " I look up at him "makes sense but that was legit so damn scary. I thought I was like gonna die." we arrive at the factory Derek still holding me as he runs in. He speaks again " you really think I'd let you die." he enters the elevator. "Well you were in the middle of something yourself and when we got separated I couldn't even see you. So you might not have realized it till it was over." we enter the super computer room and are greeted by Jeremie telling us to go to the transfer station. Derek puts me in a chair next to Jeremie and runs in the room. As Derek is transferred and virtualized I explain what happened.

* * *

><p>No ones P.O.V<p>

Derek runs over to Odd, Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita who are in the process of fighting 20 bloks. "ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG." Ulrich screamed to Derek as he hits two bloks. Derek shots three bloks as he screams over to Ulrich " ME AND REBECCA HAD A FEW PROBLEMS OF OUR OWN" Odds lasers hit two bloks and he screams "WHERE IS REBECCA?" Yumi hits four blocks and screams " YEA WE COULD REALLY USE HER HELP RIGHT NOW!" Derek hits six bloks and screams " WELL THATS ONE OF THE PROBLEMS WHEN WERE WERE FIGHTING THE XANA CONTROLLED COPS WE WERE SEPARATED AND THE COP SHE WAS FIGHTING STABBED HER ARM WITH SOMETHING THAT PARALYZED HER SO SHE COULDN'T MOVE AND THE COP PULLED OUT A GUN AND WAS ABOUT TO SHOT HER WHEN I TACKLED HIM AND KNOCKED HIM OUT THEN I PICKED HER UP TOOK THE THING OUT OF HER ARM AND CARRIED HER HERE SHES ONLY ABLE TO TALK NOT MOVE YET! BUT ANYWAY AELITA GO TO THE TOWER."

Aelita walks into the tower and enters the code: Lyoko. When she does Jeremie does the Rttp and everyone is sent back to the day before school started.

They all are back in Ulrich and odds room "Well at least now I can semi move. My legs still are not moving." Rebecca says sighing. Derek sits next to her laughs and says "do you want me to carry you back to your room for the night. " Rebecca looks at him "would you? She ask. "Yea sure,come on." Derek says as he picks rebecca up and walks out of the room.

As they walk out Aelita says " am I the only one who thinks they'd make a cute couple." "No, we all do, and it's obvious they like each other. at least a little bit. Just I don't think Rebecca will let him know. cause he told her once that he liked her when her and Ulrich had dated and she shut him down. But maybe now that Chase is gone she'll want to see whats up with her and Derek."

{with Rebecca and Derek}

Derek sets Rebecca down on her bed and is about to leave when he decides to talk to her for a minute.

"I have a sorta important question to asK." Derek says as he sits at the end of Rebecca's bed as she lays back. "Sure ask away." She says as she yawnS. "Well you obviously know how I liked you. And I still dO. I just need to know how you feel about me. Cause I think I like you more than a little bIt."

{no response}

Derek turns around to see Rebecca asleep. He pulls up the blanket so she's covered. " I love you" he says as he kisses her forehead And leaves the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. CAUSE I LOVED IT LOL. ANYWAY END DISCLAIMER <strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT BY ANY MEANS OWN CODE LYOKO. BUT I DO OWN DEREK, REBECCA, DREW AND ANY NEW OC'S TO COME INTO THE STORY! AND I DO NOT OWN CHASE (MENTIONED IN THE STORY) WHO IS OWNED BY I HEART LYOKO.**

**BUT YEA, ANYWAY,**

**BOO-BYE **


	3. Chapter 3: Lyoko and a friend?

HEY GUYS! So I haven't updated for a little bit and I'm super duper sorry but where I am for the summer has no wifi and the only time I have wifi is when I go to my grandfathers which is rarely. But I'm going to try and update as much as I can when I'm at his house. And when I'm not there I'm going to work on story's, save them and then when I have wifi I will upload. But anyway recap the last chapter ended with Rebecca and Derek in Rebecca's room. When Derek was telling Rebecca his feelings for her but he didn't realize she fell asleep, so he was basically talking to himself lol. And then he covered her with a blanket, kissed her head and said 'I love you' so a major awwwwwww moment or at least a major awwwwww moment for me.

But anyway,

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO WHICH IS OWNED BY MOONSCOPE, I WISH I DID BUT I DONT! I DO NOT OWN CHASE (MENTIONED IN THE CHAPTER) WHO IS OWNED BY I HEART LYOKO! BUT I DO OWN REBECCA, DEREK AND DREW (WHO FINALLY COMES INTO THIS STORY)

So yea onto the third chapter of the story :) :) :)

* * *

><p>No ones P.O.V<p>

{the day after the end of the day from last chapter if that makes any sense. Okay? Okay. Heheheeh}

Rebecca walks into first period to see Yumi, Ulrich and Derek sitting in the back of the room. Rebecca walks back there to see Derek saved a seat for her next to him. In front of them is Ulrich and Yumi but that still counts as the back of the class room since there's about twelve other seats in front of them. "Good morning Rebecca." Yumi, Ulrich and Derek say in unison. "Morning" Rebecca says with a yawn. "Get a good nights sleep?" Derek says smiling as he looks down. " I slept horribly I know I feel asleep like right when you brought me which was at like 9:00 than I woke up at 10:00 and I couldn't fall back asleep until 4:00 and then I had to wake up at fucking 6:00 so i only got three hours of sleep. And all I wanted to do was sleep and I couldn't even if I wanted to. Like usually even when I'm not tired I'm still able to sleep. But yesterday even when I was I just couldn't sleep frankly I don't know how I'm gonna make it through the whole day." Derek laughs and says "if you start falling asleep I'll slap your arm." Rebecca smiles " fine. But if you seriously hurt me I swear to god. I'll hurt you so badly you won't be able to talk for a week. Got it?" "Got it." Derek says kinda scared. In front of them Yumi and Ulrich laugh " wow Rebecca you haven't changed that much from last year,have you? Yumi says laughing. "No she has." Ulrich says laughing lightly as well "she just now doesn't take anybody's bullsh** anymore " Ulrich adds with a smile.

Rebecca's P.O.V

By the end of first period I feel dead tired. I feel like I'm gonna pass out I stayed awake all first period and I didn't have to have Derek slap my arm. But it's when second period comes around I can't take it and I fall asleep four times. And my arm got slapped four times when second period was over I couldn't take it anymore me and Derek went to my room so I could sleep.

"I don't know what's wrong with me I've never been this tired in my whole entire life there have been times when one night I won't get any sleep at all and I'll be absolutely fine. I don't know what's wrong with me." I say sitting on my bed and moving over so Derek can sit. " I don't know either. I can name plenty of times last year when you didn't get any sleep at all. So I honestly don't have an explanation for you." Derek says sitting on the bed and leaning back a little so he's semi-laying down. " I'll figure out the reason some other time right now I'm tired and you know me I hate missing class, so the fact were skipping is killing me but I'm to tired to do anything else" I say leaning back. "Yea, just get some sleep I'll text every and ask them to get our work for us. Okay?" He says and ask. "Okay." I reply as I fall asleep.

{ a few hours later}

I wake up from probably the best nap in the world and see that I was laying my head on Derek while I was asleep and that I was hugging him . I thought he was a pillow apparently. I sit up and see that Derek's asleep too. I get up,get my phone and see that's it's already 3:00. So school just ended. I jump on my bed. "Derek. It's time to wake up now." I say still jumping on my bed. I see Derek sit up and I sit down. "Oh look, -head is finally up." He looks at me and frowns "why'd you have to wake me up? And when did you get up?" He ask. "Well I woke you up cause it's three so school ended and everyone's going to be looking for us. And I woke up like five minutes ago. But you had more sleep than I did, so I don't know why you needed so much sleep." I laughed. "Well, I sort of had nothing better to do and I couldn't exactly move, I mean, you were laying your head on me and I didn't want to wake you. So I thought, eh, might as well sleep." He laughed. I laughed to. "Fair enough." I said. "Anyway I'll text Odd and ask him where everyone is, so we can meet up with them." I continued. "Ok" Derek said.

We met up with everybody in Jeremie's room. "Why weren't you guys at school for the rest of the day" Yumi asked. "We cut" Derek responded. "Why'd you cut and not invite me to cut with you?" Odd asked us. "Well I literally couldn't sleep last night, so when it came time for class to begin I was so damn tired, I was able to stay awake all of first period, but then second period came and I fell asleep four times. So after second period we just went to my room and feel asleep. We didn't really think 'Hey, Odd do you wanna cut class with us so we can go to sleep.' Like I don't think anyone Would think that." Odd laughed "fair enough." He then put like an evil smirk on his face. "Heheh. Were you guys sleeping in the same bed." He says his evil smirk. " SHUT UP ODD!" I say loudly as I slap his arm. Derek just laughs along with everyone. Me and Odd start laughing with everyone.

No ones P.O.V

{The next day}

Yumi and Ulrich walk into second period to see that Rebecca and Derek are already there chatting away "hey guys. What's up?" Yumi ask. "Nothing much just sitting here talking to you." Rebecca laughs. "Did you sleep well, Rebecca?" Ulrich asks Rebecca (obviously) "Good, I might not have slept eight hours like were supposed to but I slept six which is much better than the other night." Rebecca smiles. "Yea, if she hadn't gotten a good nights sleep we would be skipping again." Derek laughs. " Derek, I don't know what's so funny and interesting to you. But it cannot be as interesting as reviewing the Pythagorean Theorem from last year ( I suck at spelling math terms. Sue me.)" says the math teacher. " sorry I was talking to Derek, which is why he was laughing, i told him a stupid,little kid,number joke." Rebecca says. "Okay." Starts " just don't let it happen again, Rebecca. Alright?" finishes. "Yes , sorry " Rebecca says. "It's ok Rebecca let's just get on with lesson" says. "Thanks Rebecca, but why'd you do that?" Derek ask Rebecca. "Well remember last year when we had for math?" Rebecca ask Derek. "Yea." Derek says. "Well, do you also remember how much she hated you?" Rebecca whispers. "Yes. I don't see why I only set off a stink bomb in her room." Derek whispered back. "Well she likes me much more I got A+'s on everything and I was well behaved. " Rebecca whispered. "Well your a Smartass so it's no surprise you got all A+'s. And every teacher we have loves you, so your also the teachers pet. But what does that have to do with anything." Derek whispers. "Well I've never gotten in trouble, so since she doesn't like you she'll obviously give you detention and it's only the second day in school. But since she likes me and I'm a good student who's never gotten in trouble before so she would just let me of with a warning. So do you get what I mean." Rebecca says. "Yea." Derek says as the bell indicating the end of the second period rings.

{ Time skip to 6th period lunch}

"Well good to see you guys. I feel like during the day I don't see any of you." Odd said while sitting down at the lunch table with three pizzas, five croissants and two puddings on his tray. "Odd we all have. Classes with you, just not at the same time" Derek says looking at Odd as if he has five heads. "Well I know that, it's just that we all barely see each other together throughout the day it's not like last year where we saw each other every period. But now I see Yumi and Ulrich 4th, 5th and 6th period. Jeremie and Aelita 1st, 2nd and 3rd period. And Rebecca and Derek I see you guys 6th, 7th, 8th and 9th. The most out of my day." Odd says. "Lucky us, right Derek?" Rebecca says sarcastically. "Yea lucky us." Derek laughs. Odd looks at them and frowns "fine lucky me then. I just wish it was last year we were all always together all of the time, and now, were just not. Were all together at lunch and for like an hour after school. And I don't like it." Odd says sighing. "Aw, Odd don't get all emotional on us." Aelita says smiling. "I'm not it's just true and there's one more time we get to spend time together." Odd says. "And when's that?" Ulrich ask. "XANA ATTACK" Jeremie says loudly enough for the group to hear but not loudly enough for others to hear. "Yea that." Odd says laughing. "No. XANA's launching an attack right now. We have to go." Jeremie says getting up.

{At the factory}

"Aelita,Ulrich and Yumi see what's going outside." Jeremie says as he sits at the supercomputer. "Got it" Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi say running out. "Odd destroy as many bloks as you can. Derek just mainly try and get Rebecca to the tower. And obviously Rebecca just get to the get to the tower." Jeremie says. "Got it." Rebecca, Odd and Derek say as they run into the transfer room.

"Scanner Odd, Transfer Odd, Scanner Derek, Transfer Derek, Scanner Rebecca, Transfer Rebecca. Virtualization." Jeremie says completing the transfer.

Rebecca, Odd and Derek land in the forest sector. Rebecca looks down and sighs "Jeremie are you able to change my Lyoko outfit?" Rebecca ask as her and Derek make their way to the activated tower. "No, why?" Jeremie ask. "Well the first time I ever went to Lyoko I had like a cheerleader uniform, then when I met Chase my outfit changed into something similar to his. Then when he left I was in the cheerleader uniform again. And now I'm in a freakin dress. And I can't find a weapon." Rebecca says still running with Derek to the tower. "Maybe if you try snd concentrate on what you want your Lyoko uniform to be it'll change. And imagine what you want your weapon to be to." Jeremie says. "ok, I'm thinking. I'm thinking. I'm still thinking. And nothing's happening." Rebecca says. All of a sudden her dress changes into one of the outfits she would usually wear. "Ummm... Rebecca.. I think you broke yourself. Your wearing a normal outfit. And I see no weapon." Derek says confused. Rebecca laughs, she sees a blok, she stops where she is and she holds up her hand and the blok flys into and breaks. Rebecca laughs and turns around to see Derek standing there stunned. "You see my weapon now." Rebecca says smiling as she continues to run toward the tower. "Yea." Derek says

Odd runs up next to Derek. "I destroyed all the bloks back there." Odd says. Alright run ahead In Front of Rebecca so she can get to the tower as quickly as she can and if you see any bloks destroy them." Derek says still running behind Rebecca. "Got it Derek." Odd says running ahead.

"I see the tower Derek. It's just up ahea- crap" Rebecca says as she gets hits by a blok. "Rebecca you just lost 20 life points. BE CAREFUL." Jeremie says. " sorry Jeremie I didn't see it and apparently odd didn't ether but Derek and Odd are taking care of the bloks as we speak. Don't worry about it." Rebecca says running closer to the tower. "WHAT?! YOUR ALONE!" Jeremie screams. "Jeremie, calm down," Rebecca says laughing, "I'm in the tower now." She continues.

Rebecca goes into the tower puts her hand on the screen and enters the code.

CODE: LYOKO

Rebecca,Derek and Odd are devirtulized and go back to the supercomputer room. "We don't end to do a Return to the past today?" Rebecca ask. "Nope nothing was going on outside an-" Aelita starts but is cut off by someone's voice.

"So this is where you all ran off to." The group turns around and sees Drew. "Rebecca should I do a return to the past so he forgets." Jeremie ask. Rebecca sighs and takes a good look at Drew for some reason Rebecca and Drew were Important and XANA did horrible things involving them. Rebecca remembered the Drew she knew before what had happened and remembered a bright, young boy, with a bright smile and a certain charisma that made everyone want to be around him. And then she thinks about how she saw him after what happened, he had seemed rude, devious. That bright smile seemed more like an evil smirk. "Jeremie when Aelita, you, Chase and me all went out that one time and you guys first met Drew. How did he come off to you?" Rebecca ask Jeremie. "Well he seemed like he had a lot of energy, he had a certain. A certain. Umm.." Jeremie starts. "Charisma." Aelita plugs in for Jeremie. "Yes he had a certain charisma about him that made him seem like a good person. But you seemed so scared that we all didn't care how he seemed. But now we know why you were afraid and it was XANA's fault." Jeremie says.

Rebecca takes a closer look at Drew and sees he's the same Drew. He was never evil. The fear of what XANA made happen had overtaken her. XANA made Rebecca scared of her first best friend, the person she had cared about most. He's the same bright, young boy she had known. But things might have changed.

"He can remember no need for a return to the past." she says. Drew smiles his bright smile but it fades as he sees Rebecca's face. She walks up to Drew, looks up slightly and looks him dead in the eye. "But. If you give me or anyone else a reason to not trust you and a reason to think that you'd tell anyone. You'll be dealing with me. And I'm not the same thirteen year old you used to know." She walks past him and walks out the factory door leaving everyone behind her stunned.

* * *

><p>Ok. SOOOO... That was probably literally the longest chapter I have ever written like ever. I was like should I stop it here. And then I thought to myself,'Nah, I like drama and a lot of it.' Lol. So yea. I hope you like this chapter it is my new favorite chapter I have ever written. And I can tell you the next few chapters will defiantly be just as good if not better. I already have a plot for everything and everything's just already thought out for once. Soooooo yea. End disclaimer time.<p>

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO WHICH IS OWNED BY MOONSCOPE, I WISH I DID BUT I DONT! I DO NOT OWN CHASE (MENTIONED IN THE CHAPTER) WHO IS OWNED BY I HEART LYOKO! BUT I DO OWN REBECCA, DEREK AND DREW (WHO FINALLY CAME INTO THE STORY IN THIS CHAPTER)

So yea I hope you guys liked this chapter until next time...

BOO-BYE. ? ﾟﾘﾃ? ﾟﾘﾃ? ﾟﾘﾃ? ﾟﾘﾃ.


	4. Chapter 4: Songs and something Korean

Hey guys so I'm back. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while I've had a lot of school stuff going on and family stuff. But anyway I'm here to bring you a new chapter of my code Lyoko fanfiction. So this chapter is very different then any other chapter I've basically ever written there is going to be a song in this chapter so you can skip it if you want but you don't need to. it's kind of gonna randomly pop up to set a certain feeling. And any others are meant to build up the story line and with some of them I'll point out if there going to be important. So yea. Let's get this chapter started.

* * *

><p>Rebeccas p.o.v<p>

*important to the end of the chapter and basically all of the next one*

**_*this song is turning tables. By. Adele.*_**

**_"I've made up my mind,_**

**_Don't need to think it over_**

**_If I'm wrong, I am right_**

**_Don't need to look no further,_**

**_This ain't lust_**

**_I know this is love_**

**_But if I tell the world_**

**_I'll never say enough_**

**_'cause it was not said to you_**

**_And that's exactly what I need to do_**

**_If I end up with you_**

**_[Chorus:]_**

**_Should I give up?_**

**_Or should I just keep chasin' pavements_**

**_Even if it leads nowhere?_**

**_Or would it be a waste_**

**_Even if I knew my place?_**

**_Should I leave it there?_**

**_Should I give up?_**

**_Or should I just keep chasin' pavements_**

**_Even if it leads nowhere?_**

**_I build myself up_**

**_And fly around in circles_**

**_Waitin' as my heart drops_**

**_And my back begins to tingle_**

**_Finally, could this be it_**

**_[Chorus:]_**

**_Or should I give up?_**

**_Or should I just keep chasin' pavements_**

**_Even if it leads nowhere?_**

**_Or would it be a waste_**

**_Even if I knew my place?_**

**_Should I leave it there?_**

**_Should I give up?_**

**_Or should I just keep chasin' pavements_**

**_Even if it leads nowhere?_**

**_Should I give up?_**

**_Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements_**

**_Even if it leads nowhere?_**

**_Or would it be a waste_**

**_Even if I knew my place?_**

**_Should I leave it there?_**

**_Should I give up?_**

**_Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements?_**

**_Should I just keep on chasin' pavements?_**

**_Ohh oh_**

**_[Chorus:]_**

**_should I give up?_**

**_Or should I just keep chasin' pavements_**

**_Even if it leads nowhere?_**

**_Or would it be a waste_**

**_Even if I knew my place?_**

**_Should I leave it there?_**

**_should I give up_**

**_Or should I just keep chasin' pavement"_**

I've been sitting in my room for what feels like forever. After Drew found out about Lyoko, to be honest, I haven't left my room. And that was two days ago. Whenever the gang stops by to drop off homework or something I act like I'm sick. But in reality I'm confused. I don't care about Drew finding out. Frankly, if the whole world found out I wouldn't care. We save all these people almost everyday. And its repaid to us in a way that sucks. We get no thanks, we get harassed (by sissy). And mainly I just get annoyed. But anyway, I didn't care about Drew knowing like I said. It's what Happened afterwards That is leaving me confused. So I just sing and sing.

*flashback*

i practically ran to the school after what happened with Drew finding out. "I should've just told them to make him forget. I mean he'll forget anyway unless they let him into Lyoko with us.I have no problem with _Drew_ being there, but my mind and him together don't mix very well." I thought to myself. I get into my room and listen to my music. I sit there for a good hour and I hear four knocks. Which makes me laugh slightly as I make a doctor who reference in my head. I walk to the door.

"Hey Becca." Derek says as he walks into my room. "Hey Derek." I say slowly wondering why he was there. "Why you here?" I ask speaking what I had been thinking. He sits down at the end of my bed and I sat down at the top that touches the wall. "Well, to be honest I wanted to see if you were ok. I mean after all the happened you must be sad, confused, angry even." he says. "I'm not mad at any of you guys." I say in response. "I don't mean at us." Derek starts. "I mean at yourself." He finishes.

I sit and think for some way to answer that. I slightly lean back and look up at the ceiling.

All of a sudden I hear Derek shushing me and saying, "its alright. I didn't mean to make you upset. I didn't know that you were this upset." he moves toward me and takes me into a tight hug. I guess I hadn't realized but while i was thinking i had starting crying. i must have started crying harder. Because I felt myself start to have trouble breathing and I started gasping for air like a little kid when they cry to hard. Derek hugs me tighter and kisses the top of my head. He rest his head on mine and uses his hand to pet me I guess. "You don't have to talk about it I'm sorry. I never meant to make you upset. I would never try to do that." He says still trying to calm me down.

I break free of his embrace and wipe my eyes with tissues next to my bed. When I'm done. I look at Derek and I find myself smiling I move toward him again and this time I hug him. "Thank you." I say.

*flashback ends*

i hadn't realized it till recently but the reason I started cry wasn't cause I cares about the situation. Which I kind of already knew. But I had never known what if felt like to have someone truly care for you. i didn't know what it meant to have someone by you who just wanted to know how I was feeling. And make sure I'm already. This little thing that is probably something he'd do for anyone, brought me to tears.

this small little thing made me realize. I might like Derek.

I get dressed and walk out of my room with all of my things I need for class. I haven't been to classes for two days so since the school day hasn't started yet Im gonna go today.

i walk I to the classroom and I see Yumi and Ulrich. "Hey stranger, how ya been?" Ulrich says smiling a friendly smile. I sit down at my seat behind them and say "Oh ya know just parting, the usual." Ulrich and Yumi both stifle a laugh at that. "Ah, we should've known." Yumi says now.

I see Derek walk into the room and I find myself starting to smile. Derek must of noticed this cause he says "Wow, your smile is legit lighting up the room. Someone must be **SUPER** happy to be back at school." he says this as he takes his seat next to me. "Yea." I start to say and I continue with "I LOVE school. Plus I get to see my friends More. I only saw you and Aelita. Cause you brought me homework."

the whole day was practically uneventful until lunch. We all sit down at our usual table after we get our food and we all branch off into our own little conversations. Jeremie and Aelita start having a conversation about the importance of community service. Yumi and Ulrich start talking about when their next date will be. And me and Derek sit staring at odd dumbfounded by the fact that odd hadeeaten 30 hot dogs in 2 minutes. Derek and him had made a bet that that if odd couldn't finish 30 hotdogs in 5 minutes he'd have to pay Derek 30 dollars and basically the other way around if odd did derek would have to pay him. I told him he should never bet with odd about food. But does anyone ever listen to me. No.

we sit there for a good ten minutes continuing All of our conversations and then the queen of all evil comes up to us. "Hey idiots whatcha doing." she says putting a fake smile on her face. I plaster my best fake smile on my face and say "trying to stay as far away from you as possible." she laughs "good, that's what I want. But you know about the 'life of the party' dance the school is holding." "yea." Aelita says. "Well my dad out me In Charge of it and told me to pick who I want to help me. And if you don't there will be consequences. Derek looks at all of us and we all nod. "Fine well do it."

"Ok, well heres your jobs. Aelita DJ. Jeremie and Yumi lights. odd signs. Derek and Ulrich ballons, streamers And table decor. And Rebecca Singing." she says.

I freeze. "Ummm... For once I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I can't do the singing." I say. "Why?" Sissi asks. "Well, I don't fear much. But one of my biggest fears that I do have is singing in front of people. I know it's stupid. But I'm also afraid of the dark and water and walking home by myself. Those I can probably get over. But singing I really cannot do." "this is the only time I'm ever gonna be nice to you so listen. Nobody's gonna make fun of you if you can't sing or whatever. I'll make sure of that." she says. "Thanks sissi. and I can sing again I just have like a really big fear." I say. "No proble. Don't expect me to be nice again and whatever. and I know you sing good I've heard you sing before. So you have to sing, 'chandelier' by SIA. 'Damaged lady' by Kara, 'come back home' by 2ne1 and 'watcha doin' today' by. 4minute. So with the Korean songs you have to translate it and the sing the and dance them. '" sissi says. "Ummmm. Sissi you do realize what chandiler and stay high are about right?" Jeremie asks. "Yea Having a good time and flying." sissi said matter of a factly. I sigh "Yes sissi it's about having a good time and flying." I say sarcastically. "Good I'll see you losers Later. Rehearse cause it's tomorrow." She says walking walking away.

"Rebecca, what's 'Chandelier' about" Odd asks. "Well the singer used to have a drug and alcohol party so it's talking about that. And how basically it's all fun until you realize done I guess. It's hard to explain."

" And do even know those Korean songs she's making you translate." Yumi asks. "Don't laugh at me but yea. I have an obsession with South Korean and I'm even learning Korean. I could name you all the members of all three of those groups and even the past members of Kara." I say awkwardly

everyone laughs at that,

* * *

><p>So again I'm sorry for being gone for so long. School is gross. And the world is gross because of school ㈷6. But yea I hope you like this relatively Short chapter. Soooo yea. the next chapter is probably gonna be the dance thing so yea. I'm gonna have songs conflict. More XANA. And I might put a little more than just the dance but idek yet<p> 


End file.
